Field
This application relates to energy storage devices, particularly to printed energy storage devices.
Description of the Related Art
Energy storage devices, such as silver-containing primary or secondary batteries (e.g., silver-oxide batteries), can provide desired energy and/or power density performances, having increased energy storage capability and/or being able to charge and/or discharge quickly. Silver-containing batteries may provide a flat discharge voltage curve (e.g., providing consistent voltage performance), can be low maintenance and/or safe to operate. Silver-containing batteries may also be made of non-toxic and/or non-explosive components.
Conventionally available silver-containing batteries have various shortcoming which may contribute to increased costs and/or difficulty in manufacturing and/or transportation of these batteries.